Eigengrau
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY XuXiu09] Berawal dari rasa penasaran Minseok terhadap Kris, murid jenius yang selalu tampak misterius di mata Minseok. Kemudian diiringi kemunculan Luhan, sang ilmuwan gila yang membuat semua menjadi lebih berantakan. Dan berakhir dengan kegelapan yang tak berujung. / Kris x Minseok with slight!LuMin/XiuHan


"Peringkat berapa?"

"Uh, aku tidak begitu bisa melihatnya… tunggu… ah, dua."

"Kau terdengar kecewa. Padahal kau sudah memprediksinya, 'kan?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Semua orang pasti mempunyai harapan, sekecil apapun itu, meskipun mereka tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Oh~ sekarang kau orang bijak?" si surai _caramel_ tertawa, "memangnya siapa yang mendapat peringkat satu?"

Ekspresinya berubah.

"Si orang aneh itu lagi? Ah, siapa namanya…?"

"… Kris."

.

**Dedicated for **XuXiu09

.

**Eigengrau**

.

**Note: bagi yang gak tau atau lupa soal pelajaran bioteknologi, tentang 'kloning' khususnya, aku harap kalian bisa buka-buka buku biologi atau mbah gugel supaya ngerti apa yang aku maksud di ff ini. Terima kasih c:**

.

"Apa itu kuda?"

"Bukan."

"Zebra?"

"Bukan."

"Ah, Unicorn?"

"… Bukankah mereka tidak nyata? Ini jerapah."

Minseok mengerutkan alisnya, jari telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk kertas putih bercoretkan hasil karya milik pemuda asal Cina tersebut, "Jerapah punya leher panjang, tapi gambarmu tidak. Bukankah sedikit aneh jika kau menyebutnya jerapah?"

Dan Minseok tentu tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia terima: tawa riang dari bibir pemuda yang mengaku bahwa ia lahir dengan bakat seni tersebut.

"Jangan berpura-pura misterius, kau tahu orang misterius itu justru membuatku makin penasaran." Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada, Minseok memicingkan kedua mata kucingnya, menatap Kris tajam.

"Dan kau harus berhenti bersikap selalu ingin tahu, Minseok, tidak semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui itu…"

Suaranya tercekat dan keberaniannya menipis.

"Apa?" tuntut Minseok.

"… baik," ia berbisik. Alis Minseok mengerut, ia jelas tidak bisa mendengar jika pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya berbisik. Tapi sebelum Minseok dapat memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di pikirannya, pemuda itu lebih dulu bertindak. "lagipula apa kau lupa teori Jean Baptise Lamarck? Tentang adaptasi? Lamarck mengatakan bahwa jerapah dulunya berleher pendek, 'kan?"

Minseok mengerang, menyenderkan punggungnya—yang tiba-tiba saja terasa nyeri begitu si Jenius mulai berceramah—ke bangku kantin, "Aku tahu kau jenius, Kris. Tapi aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk diceramahi soal teori Biologi kelas dua SMP."

"Tiga, sebenarnya."

"Ugh. Terserah. Lagipula teori milik Lamarck sudah tidak dipercayai lagi, Darwin menang."

Kris tertawa, untuk kedua kalinya. Hal yang langka bagi orang lain namun tidak untuk Minseok. Ia berdiri, mengacak rambut Minseok yang jauh lebih pendek darinya—ditambah posisinya yang tengah duduk—dan nyengir lebar, "Bel sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Kita akan dimarahi jika tidak buru-buru."

Minseok mendecih, "Kau peringkat satu. Untuk apa belajar?"

"Dan kau peringkat dua," ia mendecak, "cepat."

"Iya-iya bawel," Minseok mendengus, "kau bicara terlalu banyak untuk ukuran orang yang pendiam, Kris."

"Aku tahu."

.

**_twentae_**

.

"Aaaah, ini merepotkan!"

Baekhyun memekik, melempar buku yang baru saja ia genggam jauh-jauh, seakan-akan buku itu dapat membuat kulitnya iritasi, "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau dan orang-orang culun lainnya bisa bertahan dengan benda itu." Ia menunjuk buku sejarah yang tergeletak di ujung sofa, menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

Minseok mendelik ke arahnya, "Yah! Berhenti menghancurkan rumahku, _Bacon_!" bersingut untuk mengambil bukunya, Minseok menyempatkan diri untuk menginjak telapak kaki Baekhyun yang dibalut kaos kaki merah muda dengan tulisan _hangeul_ 'Kim Taeyeon'. Sang _fanboy_ meraung dramatis, berpura-pura terisak dan mengatakan bahwa Minseok adalah reinkarnasi ibu tiri Cinderella.

Lelah diabaikan, Baekhyun berguling dengan bantal Pikachu di sofa Minseok.

"Oi Minseok,"

Minseok bergeming. Baekhyun mencoleknya dengan bantal Pikachu, "_Yeobo_-_ya_~"

Ia tertawa begitu Minseok bergidik, "Apa yang pernah kukatakan soal memanggilku '_Yeobo_'?"

"Apa ya?" Baekhyun pura-pura berpikir, kemudian terkikik geli, "seingatku kau bilang untuk tidak memanggilmu seperti itu lagi di depan umum…"

"Tepat seka—"

"… dan memintaku untuk memanggilmu seperti itu ketika kita berada di rumahmu atau rumahku. Ck, _Yeobo-ya_, kau jangan menggodaku. Aku akan melamarmu, jadi bersabar saja ya?" Baekhyun mengerling nakal, menjilat bibirnya seduktif dan Minseok merampas bantal Pikachu-nya dari Baekhyun, hanya untuk kembali melemparkannya pada wajah pemuda bersurai _caramel_ tersebut.

Baekhyun cemberut, meski ia tahu perilaku manisnya tidak mempunyai efek pada pemuda bermarga Kim di hadapannya. "Kau tidak seru, Minseok!"

"Terima kasih. Kalau menurutmu dianggap _gay_ oleh teman-teman satu kelas hanya karena teman laki-lakimu dengan bodohnya memanggilmu '_Yeobo_' di tengah kantin itu seru, silakan lakukan hal itu dengan yang lain."

Ouch, satu tusukan tepat pada jantung.

"Mereka tahu kita hanya bercanda,"

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin teman laki-laki saling memeluk dari belakang atau memberikan kecupan selamat tidur?"

_Skak mat_.

"Lalu kenapa," Baekhyun meniup poninya, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Minseok untuk tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah memasang pose _diva_nya, "kalau ada yang harus disalahkan atas semua ini, maka itu kau, Minseok."

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Begini ya," Baekhyun menepuk hidung Minseok sekali, "dengan wajah dan ukuran tubuh seperti ini, kau bisa mengundang laki-laki manapun menjadi _gay_. Aku berani bertaruh Kim Jongin dari kelas sebelah tengah merencanakan bagaimana caranya putus dengan Soojung dan memilih target baru. Dan kau tahu itu siapa? Kau, Kim Minseok."

Minseok menengus, Jongin dan Soojung putus?

_Ya, saat kiamat terjadi._

"Jongin dan Soojung putus? Pasangan yang bahkan sudah mendapat restu dari Kepala Sekolah dan orang tua masing-masing itu putus? Pasangan yang tiap hari selalu bermesraan dan aku bahkan lupa berapa kali mereka berciuman di depan publik? Hah, mustahil."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Mungkin terdengar mustahil, tapi aku cukup yakin mataku masih normal untuk tahu bahwa Kim Jongin selalu menatap pantatmu ketika kita masuk kantin."

"Byun Baekhyun! Jaga mulutmu!" Minseok memekik, melemparkan buku matematika ke arah Baekhyun—yang segera Baekhyun hindari karena, jika buku sejarah dapat membuat kulitnya iritasi maka buku matematika dapat membuat kulitnya _terbakar_—dan mulut Baekhyun membulat melihat sapuan warna merah muda di kedua pipi Minseok.

Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kejadian yang hanya terjadi lima tahun sekali ini lewat begitu saja, "Oh-oh-oh! Kau malu? Manisnya!" ia menerjang Minseok, membuatnya terjatuh dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Minseok dan kaki di pinggangnya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada bagian yang mengeluarkan aroma cokelat—perpotongan leher.

"Baekhyun!" Minseok menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun yang melekat padanya layaknya lintah.

"Berisik, diamlah," Baekhyun menggerutu, "lagipula kau sudah terlalu pintar. Peringkat dua itu tidak bodoh, Minseok. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa peringkat atas selalu haus akan kemenangan."

Minseok berhenti berontak, Baekhyun menghela napasnya, puas.

"Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun dapat mendengar napas Minseok, begitu teratur, tenang… dan ia hampir saja tertidur jika Minseok tidak segera menambahkan, "mungkin karena aku merasa begitu bodoh jika disandingkan dengan Kris. Anak itu… aneh. Misterius, dewasa dan jenius di saat yang bersamaan. Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya."

Baekhyun menguap, air mata muncul dari sela-sela matanya, "Sifat ingin tahumu pasti akan membawamu pada masalah suatu hari nanti," ia bergumam, menggosokkan pipinya pada bahu Minseok yang dilapisi _sweater_ oranye.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar teman anehmu? Si Kris? Apa ia masih pergi dengan pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam itu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar semakin jauh, dan Minseok yakin pemuda itu akan tidur dalam hitungan detik.

Minseok diam sebentar. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya begitu ingin dekat dengan Kris adalah rasa ingin tahunya yang tidak lagi terbendung. Bagaimana Kris selalu tampak misterius di matanya, meski mereka tertawa dan berkelakar layaknya kawan lama. Bagaimana wajah Kris selalu berubah pucat ketika bel pulang berbunyi dan tiga atau empat orang pria berjas hitam datang menjemputnya.

Bagaimana Kris selalu tampak sempurna di matanya.

Minseok memejamkan matanya.

Lucu ketika kau begitu dekat dengan seseorang namun ternyata kau tak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya.

"Baek, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau meneteskan setitik air liur di _sweater_ favoritku."

.

**_twentae_**

.

"Kau percaya adanya _Dream Eater_?"

Minseok mengerjap, matanya bermain di wajah Kris agak lama, seakan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sang jenius kelas tengah bertanya hal yang bahkan anak SD tahu jawabannya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban, menurut Minseok—retoris.

Oke, Minseok tarik kembali kata-kata soal Kris yang begitu dewasa.

"_Dream Eater_... sosok yang mengabulkan permohonan mimpi seseorang?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Dan kita akan membayar konsekuensinya setelah mendapatkan mimpi itu?"

Kris mengangguk sekali lagi, terlihat lebih senang kali ini.

"Apa kau bocah, Kris?"

Kali ini ia menggeleng.

"Bisakah kau bicara?"

Minseok ingin sekali menampar seringai yang muncul di bibirnya. Mendengus, Minseok menggoyangkan gelas berisi _iced latte_-nya, menatap bosan ke arah es batu yang saling membentur, sebelum akhirnya menyeruputnya, "Ada apa? Kau ingin bertemu dengan _Dream Eater_?" nada mengejek menetes dari tiap kata yang Minseok ucapkan. Kris selalu menganggap sisi Minseok yang satu ini terlihat seksi—yang langsung dibantah oleh pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Bagaimana jika iya?" ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mata berkilat semangat ketika melihat ekspresi penasaran milik Minseok. Kris terkekeh, baginya, melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Minseok lebih mengasyikan dibanding bermain _playstation_.

"Memang kau ingin mimpi yang seperti apa?"

Jemari Kris mengetuk-etuk meja kayu, senyuman penuh arti masih tersinggung di bibirnya, melekat erat. "Aku akan mengatakannya, hanya jika kau berpura-pura menjadi _Dream Eater_."

Minseok tidak begitu suka ide untuk bermain _roleplay_ seperti ini, tapi, toh, ia mengangguk juga akhirnya.

"Tuan _Dream Eater_ yang baik, bolehkah aku bermimpi?"

"Katakan, nak, mimpi seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kris menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menahan tawa mendengar nada bicara Minseok yang turun satu oktaf, berpura-pura terdengar gagah dengan suara berat palsu, "Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku ingin bermimpi."

Alis Minseok mengerut, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, berikan saja aku mimpi, Tuan."

"Kau tidak pernah bermimpi?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Bermimpi itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan."

Mungkin sudah terpahat kata 'tidak mengerti' di dahi Minseok saat ini, dan Minseok cukup yakin Kris dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi Kris tidak berkata lebih dari itu, hanya balas menatap Minseok datar dengan dagu bertumpu. Minseok yang tidak bisa membaca mata seseorang, atau Kris yang begitu susah ditebak?

"Kris... apa maksudmu, Bodoh? Apa kau mencoba mengatakan sesuatu?"

Bola mata Kris bergerak, memilih mengamati cairan cokelat yang berada dalam gelas kaca milik Minseok, bagaimana sisa-sisa _whipped cream_ yang masih tersisa, es batu yang mencair bercampur dengan kopi. Kris meringis, pasti rasanya sudah jauh berbeda, ia akan mengingatkan Minseok untuk mengganti minumnya setelah... percakapan ini.

"Orang miskin memilikinya, orang kaya membutuhkannya. Jika kau memakannya, kau akan mati. Apakah itu?"

"Kris, aku sedang tidak ingin ber—"

"Jawab saja."

Dan Minseok diam sebentar. Cukup kaget dengan nada bicara Kris yang berbanding terbalik dengan temperatur saat ini—dingin. "... tidak ada?"

"Tepat." Wajahnya terlihat sedikit puas.

"Maksudmu—"

"—ya. Itu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. _Tidak ada_ yang perlu kau ketahui, Minseok. Jadi—"

"Kris!" nada suara Minseok meninggi, dan melihat dari wajahnya, Kris tahu Minseok jengah dengan semuanya. Lebih tepatnya, jengah dengan_nya_. "aku... kau tahu sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Aku cukup yakin jika seorang bayi lahir ketika kita pertama kali menjadi teman, maka bayi itu setidaknya sudah bisa berjalan saat ini. Tapi—aku tidak tahu apa-apa soalmu, Kris. Kau..."

Minseok dapat mendengar jam kantinberdetik, dan Kris hanya bisa mendengar dentuman jantungnya.

"... kau itu siapa?"

Bahkan Kris sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Jika aku memilikinya, aku tidak memberitahunya. Jika aku memberitahunya, aku tidak memilikinya..." bola mata Kris bergetar, menatap Minseok dengan sedikit nanar, "... jawab itu, Minseok."

Dan kelopak mata Minseok menutup, membungkus kedua _obsidian_ miliknya, kecewa.

"Sebuah rahasia."

.

Minseok dan Kris itu sama, mirip, identik, seperti kaca dan itu mengerikan.

Mereka sama-sama membeku, bagaikan kristal. Cantik, rapuh, dingin.

Karena itu seharusnya tak jarang mereka bertemu dengan keadaan di mana sunyi mendominasi, tanpa satu pun kata keluar dari kedua belah bibir, mengingat keduanya bukan pembicara yang baik. Aneh memang, tapi kenyataannya, mereka hampir tidak pernah menemui keadaan seperti itu.

Minseok yang merasa bibirnya selalu gatal untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kris, atau Kris yang mendadak menjadi badut gagal dengan lelucon-lelucon lamanya yang tidak lucu meski Minseok akan selalu tertawa melihat ekspresi canggung Kris dalam bergurau.

_Opposites attract_?

Mungkin, tapi manusia lebih suka mencari seseorang yang sama dengannya, dan justru menjauhi yang berlawanan untuk menghindari konflik.

_... lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas..._

Terkadang Minseok berpikir, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengenal Kris.

_... dua puluh dua, dua puluh tiga, dua puluh empat..._

Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan rasa penasarannya melebihi batas yang ditentukan.

_... tiga puluh, tiga puluh satu, tiga puluh dua..._

Dan masih banyak 'seharusnya' yang berkeliaran di pikiran Minseok. Jujur, Minseok cukup kagum dengan Kris dan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa Kris dan dirinya memiliki beberapa persamaan, namun ia tak tahu bahwa ternyata mereka sama-sama sekeras kepala ini. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, dan Minseok berakhir dengan menghitung langkah kakinya.

_... lima puluh satu—_

"Kris,"

Keduanya mengadah. Minseok tidak yakin harus tertawa atau merasa cemas ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang berubah menjadi lebih... kaget? Tidak, tunggu, itu _panik_.

"Luhan-_gé_..."

Sang pria 'Luhan' tersenyum, dan Minseok lupa menghitung langkah kakinya. "Tidak pulang?" Kris mengerjap, mencoba mengurangi sedikit kontak mata dengan Luhan meski ia tahu itu tidak membantu banyak. "Aku... baru saja ingin menelpon," bohongnya, Luhan masih tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah repot-repot," beberapa pria berjas hitam datang dari balik tubuh Luhan, dan tanpa banyak kata Kris mengangguk, hendak berjalan mengikuti mereka—seperti biasa.

_Oh, tidak kali ini, Kris._

"Tunggu,"

Kris membeku di tempat.

"Ke mana kau akan membawanya?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Ah, kau pasti Minseok," nadanya terdengar ceria, _aneh_. "aku sering mendengarmu dari Kris, senang bertemu dengan—"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku: ke mana kau akan membawanya?" Minseok menggeram, dan Luhan tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya heboh. Ia tampak seperti ilmuwan gila dengan jas laboratorium dan rambut pirang kotor yang tidak tertata rapi, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti malaikat jatuh dari surga.

"Persis seperti yang Kris katakan, kau menarik, Minseok-_ah_."

Minseok mendesis, gila atau tidak, Minseok _harus_ tahu ke mana mereka akan membawa Kris. Dan lagi, apa rusa itu baru saja memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '_ssi_'? Oh, yang benar saja. Memangnya mereka ini apa, kawan lama?

Sekilas, Minseok dapat melihat senyuman Luhan berubah menjadi seringai. _Sekilas_.

"Begini, kurasa kami sudah terlalu menyimpan banyak hal darimu, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sebentar? Kudengar kau suka kopi—"

"_Gégé_!"

Minseok tidak pernah mendengar nada bicara itu dari Kris sebelumnya. Nada bicara yang terdengar... putus asa.

"_Wǒ bù huì shānghài tā_," Luhan menyahut datar dalam bahasa ibunya.

"_Dàn—_"

"_Wǒ bǎozhèng. Xiànzài, huí jiāle._"

Permata _hazelnut_ Kris bergerak, menatap milik Minseok sepersekian detik, sebelum ia menyerah, memilih untuk bergantung pada Luhan, mempercayainya.

"_Qǐng zuò._" Dia berbisik, sebelum menghilang di balik punggung berjas hitam. Minseok menghela napas, menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia terus menahan napasnya. Kedua bola mata miliknya bergerak, menatap milik Luhan dengan instan, yang kembali tersenyum aneh.

"Jadi, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

.

**_twentae_**

.

Luhan terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru menemukan tulang pertamanya ketika pelayan _café_ datang dengan secangkir _americano_ dengan _whipped cream_ yang menggunung, membuat Minseok berpikir bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari penggila makanan manis yang selalu men_stock_ cokelat.

Tidak, bukan berarti Minseok berpikir bahwa Luhan itu manis, seperti benda merah muda yang kini berada di cangkir _hot chocolate _miliknya—_marshmallow_.

"Aku kira kau suka kopi." Luhan berkomentar, menyeruput kopi miliknya dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat wajahnya bersinar. Minseok pikir ia harus mengenakan kacamata hitam.

—ah, Minseok terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Bukan berarti aku akan meminumnya setiap saat. Aku masih ingin gigiku terlihat putih dan bersih, terima kasih." Gumamnya, jari telunjuknya sibuk menelusuri ukiran gambar cangkir pada meja kayu di hadapannya.

Luhan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Menurutmu, aku dan Kris terlihat seperti apa?" ugh, Minseok benci bertele-tele seperti ini. Namun, apa boleh buat.

"Kakak dan adik?"

"Apa aku terlihat semuda itu?"

Matanya melebar, "Apa kau lebih tua?" dan Luhan bergumam, "Apa dua puluh empat tahun termasuk kategori tua?"

Minseok menggeleng, terlihat berpikir keras. "Kau ayahnya...?" Minseok mengucapkan apa yang pertama kali muncul di pikirannya, tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dahulu. Tangan Luhan yang menggenggam cangkir berhenti di udara, menatap Minseok tidak percaya sebelum menaruh kembali cangkirnya secara perlahan-lahan, dan barulah tawanya meledak.

"Astaga, menurutmu aku menghamili seorang wanita di umur berapa? Delapan tahun? Aku bahkan masih belajar perkalian!" ia mengusap air mata yang muncul di sela-sela mata, dan wajah Minseok memanas menahan malu.

Ada sesuatu yang menyala di kepala Luhan. "Memangnya kalau aku benar-benar Ayah Kris... kau mau menjadi ibunya?" senyum puas langsung singgah di bibir Luhan begitu melihat mata Minseok melebar dua kali lipat.

"Apa-apaan, tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak bisa me-memasak, lalu, bukannya aneh kalau ibu dan anak se-seumuran dan—" tidak, Minseok tidak malu sama sekali. Dan ia juga tidak berbicara dengan terbata. _Ya_, _sama sekali tidak terbata_. "—aku bahkan bukan perempuan!"

Minseok benar-benar menarik, bahkan Luhan sempat berpikir untuk menguncinya di ruangan laboratorium dan melihat apa saja yang ia lakukan ketika terkunci. Ah, Luhan bisa mendengar ratusan umpatan yang ditujukan padanya, Minseok pasti akan menjadi bahan eksperimen yang paling menarik.

_Bicara soal eksperimen._

"Minseok," wajah Luhan berubah, menjadi sedikit serius. Benar-benar sedikit, karena senyum maniak itu masih di sana, "kau percaya bahwa sebuah klon itu ada?"

_Klon?_

"Tidakkah kau terlalu tua untuk membaca komik Naruto, Luhan-_ssi_?" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, ternyata ia benar-benar gila. Luhan terlihat kecewa, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," ia bergumam, "tapi kurasa itu memang sedikit susah dipercaya. Kalau begitu, aku tahu kau jenius, Minseok-_ah_, kau tahu bahwa peristiwa kloning pernah dicoba pada beberapa manusia, 'kan?"

Minseok merengut, ini jadi sedikit aneh, klon... kloning pada manu—_hah. Apa. Tunggu, tunggu. Kau pasti bercanda!_

"Kau— Kris—"

"—sebuah tiruan. Klon,"

Minseok diam. Lidahnya membeku. Pikirannya kosong. _Diam_.

"Aku kira kau akan meledak," Luhan berbisik, dan sepertinya ia memang berniat untuk mengatakannya pada dirinya sendiri, seakan takut menyinggung Minseok. Luhan salah. Minseok memang meledak, jauh di dalam sana, ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah yang diliputi amarah.

Tapi Minseok tidak bodoh; menghajar Luhan hingga ia mati pun, tidak akan merubah apapun.

.

**_twentae_**

.

"_Ini bukan keinginanku. Aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang ayahku titipkan padaku. Aku selalu menganggap Kris sebagai adik laki-laki yang baik, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."_

Itu tidak membuat Minseok merasa lebih baik.

"_Tuan Wu... selalu membanggakan putranya, Wu Yifan, yang memang mendekati kata sempurna. Tinggi di atas rata-rata, wajah tidak bisa dibilang buruk, otak cemerlang dalam bidang akademis maupun non-akademis—Yifan bagaikan mahakarya Tuhan yang sempurna,"_

Minseok menggeleng lemah begitu Luhan, untuk kesekian kalinya menawarkannya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Minseok sudah duduk di kursi pengamat dengan puluhan layar yang menampakkan berbagai ruangan di rumah tersebut—kecuali kamar mandi—sejak kedatangannya tadi sore, dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam.

"_Karena itu, semustahil apapun kedengarannya, ia ingin anaknya terus hidup, dalam kata lain 'abadi' dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Wu selamanya. Tapi kau tahu itu mustahil; seperti hendak menantang Tuhan dengan sebilah kayu tumpul. Sebagai seseorang yang bekerja di bawah pengawasannya, ayahku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencari berbagai cara untuk mewujudkan keinginan Tuan Wu."_

Di sana, di salah satu layar, Minseok dapat melihat kedua mata Kris terpejam, tengah menjelajahi alam mimpi. Minseok tertawa pedih, meskipun terlihat seperti manusia dan diperlakukan seperti manusia, Kris tetaplah eksperimen bagi mereka, 'kan? Karena itu mereka memasang puluhan kamera seperti ini.

"_Tapi kau tahu bahwa kloning sendiri, memakan banyak resiko. Terlebih Yifan memiliki penyakit _hemofilia, _yang berarti secara otomatis, Kris, sang klon, juga..."_

Minseok pura-pura tidak ingat apa lanjutannya.

Kepalanya berdenyut, dan sedari tadi ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar, menandakan panggilan yang masuk. Sembilan panggilan dan sebelas pesan dari Baekhyun, juga dua belas panggilan dari Ibu.

_Ibu_.

Hati Minseok mencelos, dan ia rasa begitulah perasaan Kris tiap kali Minseok bercerita tentang betapa menyebalkannya Ibunya yang selalu menganggapnya bocah umur lima tahun. Sebagai sebuah klon, Kris tidak benar-benar mempunyai ibu, wanita yang melahirkannya tidak lebih dari sebatas 'wadah' bagi keluarga Wu.

Minseok mendesah, keras.

Rasa penasarannya benar-benar membawanya pada masalah.

"_... aku harap kau bisa menjaganya, Minseok-_ah_."_

Dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

.

**_twentae_**

.

_Sial sial sial!_

Minseok mempercepat langkahnya, berdoa semoga saja Tuhan mau sedikit berbaik hati untuk memperlambat jalannya waktu. Ia mengumpat, kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini koridor sekolah terasa begitu panjang?

Tidak sempat mengatur napasnya, Minseok mendorong pintu kelas secara brutal sembari mengatakan, "Maaf aku terlambat." Dengan napas tersengal.

"Kim Minseok?" Lee-_songsaenim_ memastikan, dari nada bicaranya Minseok tahu pria itu seakan tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Kim Minseok, salah satu dari para jenius kelas, terlambat? Apa ia baru saja melihat sapi terbang?

"Ya, _songsaenim_," Minseok masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, "aku janji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi." Lee-_songsaenim_ mengerjap sebentar, sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah, silakan duduk."

Senyum kecil tercetak di bibir Minseok, ia mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' perlahan sebelum _obsidian_nya bergerak, tanpa sengaja menangkap milik Kris. Darah Minseok berdesir, hari ini genap delapan hari sudah ia menjauhi Kris. Menyadari itu, Minseok segera memutuskan kontak mata yang terjadi.

_Maaf, Kris._

.

Ketika bel berbunyi, Minseok berdiri, membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cekatan sebelum mengambil beberapa lembar won dari dompet dan melesat keluar kelas, melewati kelas Baekhyun (dan bertemu dengan sang _diva _sendiri) dalam proses menuju kantin, kemudian mereka akan duduk dan mengobrol seperti biasa. Berpura-pura hidupnya tidak pernah terlibat dengan pemuda jangkung yang bahkan tidak ingin Minseok ingat.

Itu rencana Minseok.

Kenyataannya, sebelum Minseok dapat melesat pergi Kris lebih dulu, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Minseok tidak akan berbohong ia tidak merindukan suara itu.

"Kantin," jawab Minseok datar. Atau setidaknya ia merasa nadanya sudah cukup datar.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" jika pandangan bisa membakar seseorang, maka kepala Minseok sudah menjadi abu saat ini. Bibir Minseok bergerak, ragu, "Aku tidak menjauhimu."

Kris mendengus, _seperti aku akan mempercayai itu_. "Kau mau membodohiku? Kau jelas-jelas menjauhiku. Dan sekarang, aku harus mendapatkan penjelasan."

Minseok menurut, mengikuti Kris dari belakang dengan sebelah tangannya berada di genggaman Kris. _Hangat_. Minseok selalu suka bagaimana sifat dan suhu tubuh Kris berbanding terbalik, tidak sepertinya. Minseok lebih suka berlama-lama di hamparan salju, membiarkan tubuhnya mendingin bersama salju yang lain sedangkan Kris menyukai laut musim panas.

Oh, Minseok menemukan perbedaan mereka. Akhirnya.

Alis Minseok mengerut begitu Kris membawanya sampai ke gerbang sekolah, "Kris? Kita mau ke mana?" seperti teringat sesuatu, Kris melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Minseok, beralih menautkan jemari mereka berdua.

"Pergi,"

"Huh?"

Kris menoleh, "Bolos. Kita akan pergi kencan."

Minseok kira ia sudah tuli.

.

**_twentae_**

.

Seperti yang diduga, jalanan kota Seoul tentu begitu sibuk di siang hari. Segala macam perempuan datang memenuhi _mall_-_mall_, atau para pebisnis yang selalu berlalu-lalang dengan pakaian kerjanya, mengapit telepon dengan telinga juga bahunya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membawa tas dan membenarkan letak bajunya, berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Oh, dan tak lupa sepasang kekasih berlebihan yang menjadi duri bagi pandangan mata Minseok.

"_Oppa_, _oppa_, blah blah blah. Aku heran kenapa lelaki itu tidak segera memutuskan perempuan cerewet itu." Minseok bergumam, menjilat es krim vanilanya kasar, cairan putih itu langsung melumer di lidah Minseok. _Enak_.

"Kenapa? Kau iri karena tidak bisa memanggilku '_oppa_'?"

Saking enaknya Minseok ingin sekali melemparnya ke wajah Kris.

"Eww. Tentu tidak," Minseok menunduk, tak disangka-sangka ternyata jalanan begitu menarik, "lagipula kau lebih muda dariku, seharusnya kau yang memanggilku '_noona_'..." ia berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Minseok mengadah, membuang es krim vanilanya dan mempercepat langkahnya, Kris terkekeh. Siapa sangka es batu seperti Minseok bisa mencair dan menampakkan sisi manisnya, eh?

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Kris menatap _traffic light_ yang masih menampakkan warna merah untuk para penyebrang.

Minseok berjengit, memutar otak untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cu-cuacanya indah, ya."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Kris menyeruput _bubble tea-_nya, "'cuacanya indah'? yang benar saja, Minseok, aku tahu kau bukan ahlinya dalam mengganti topik tapi, 'cuacanya indah'? Bahkan anak SD saja tahu kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Mendecak, Minseok berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang Kris makan selama delapan hari belakangan ini? Ia jadi lebih cerewet.

"Jadi... apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan-_gé_?"

Minseok berani bersumpah jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. Kris menoleh, "Tebakanku... benar, ya?" kedua bibir Minseok masih terkatup, menolak untuk berkomentar.

Kris menghela napasnya, "Apa... kau tahu semuanya?" kali ini ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, seakan takut melukai Minseok. Jemari Minseok mendingin, dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu hening mengisi ruangan di antara mereka hingga _traffic light _menunjukkan lampu hijau bagi para penyebrang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kris," Minseok berujar, masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya, "aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau adalah... _rekayasa manusia_." Ia menelan _saliva-_nya sendiri di akhir kalimat, yang disambut dengan wajah bingung milik Kris.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terbata, "Minseok, apa yang Luhan-_gé_ katakan padamu?"

Rasa iba menyerang Minseok, "Luhan bilang, keluargamu begitu memuja Wu Yifan, yang sangat sempurna dan membanggakan sehingga mereka tidak ingin Yifan mati begitu saja. Karena itu mereka menciptakanmu—sebagai pengganti Yifan yang sudah tiada."

"Min-Minseok aku tidak mengerti," Kris menggenggam kedua bahu Minseok, "aku Wu Yifan, Minseok, _aku_. Wu Yifan tidak mati, Yifan itu nama lahirku. Tidakkah Luhan-_gé_ memberitahumu?" tatapan mata Kris berubah, menjadi iba. Minseok tidak suka aura yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau yang sebuah klon, Minseok. Ayah Luhan menciptakanmu untuk mengingat mendiang istrinya." Kris sedikit mengguncang bahu Minseok, "dan aku minta kau untuk menjauh dari Luhan, aku tidak ingin dia mengambilmu lagi."

Minseok tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain suara Kris yang mendengung, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah klon. Sebuah _klon_. Semuanya jadi tidak masuk akal, _untuk apa Luhan mengambilnya?_ "Kau... kau mengatakan hal aneh, Kris," Minseok tertawa canggung, "aku tidak mengerti." Ia melangkah, selangkah, dua langkah—

—dan Kris baru sadar bahwa _traffic light _menampakkan warna merah. Seiringan dengan itu, bunyi klakson memecah pemikiran Kris—_Minseok!_

"MINSEOK!"

Yang terakhir Minseok lihat adalah bagaimana cairan dari gelas _bubble tea_ Kris menyatu dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat.

.

**_twentae_**

.

"Kau terlihat sedih, Minseok_-ah_..." Luhan bergumam, mengusap kedua pipi pucat Minseok, menarik lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke pelukannya, kemudian mengecupi surai cokelatnya.

"Aku minta maaf tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya—ah, tunggu! Tidak semuanya yang kukatakan itu bohong, kok. Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku bilang Kris mengidap _hemofilia_," ia tertawa. "karena itu sekarang ia mati... bukan? Karena pendarahan yang hebat, lagipula itu salahnya sendiri yang berusaha melindungimu." Tawanya mengeras.

Minseok tidak merespon.

"Lagipula dengan tidak adanya anak itu, hidupku jadi lebih bebas, tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau mau tahu kebebasan seperti apa yang kudapat? Contohnya, kau bisa berada di pelukanku sekarang," ia terkikik layaknya perempuan, "ya 'kan, _Ibu_?"

Luhan mengatup kedua pipi Minseok, tersenyum manis, _manis sekali_. "Kalian benar-benar mirip; mata ini, kedua pipi ini, bibir merah muda ini..." ia mencuri satu kecupan, "mmm~ terasa sama seperti terakhir kali aku menciummu, Ibu~"

"Kau... gila," Minseok berbisik, "bagaimana kau bisa hidup, Keparat? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini kepada Ibumu sendiri saat itu?!"

"Diam!" Luhan mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Minseok, mendorongnya hingga terbaring di sofa, "Ibu bilang ia mencintaiku," bibirnya bergerak, menggigit dan menghisap leher Minseok di sana dan di sini, "dan ia memang mencintaiku, karena itu ia memberikan segalanya padaku."

Tangan Minseok mengepal, amarah meluap di dalamnya, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu marah, Luhan dan _cinta_nya terhadap ibunya atau kenyataan bahwa selama ini, hidup Minseok palsu? Kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya bukanlah orang tua yang melahirkan dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati...

"Brengsek," Minseok mengumpat, "apa hanya karena itu kau memperkosanya? Kau menjijikkan Luhan, aku bersumpah."

Dan detik berikutnya Minseok merasa sesak, jemari panjang Luhan yang melingkari lehernya, mencekiknya, "Kau cukup berani untuk ukuran sebuah klon, Minseok," Luhan menggeram, setengah menyeringai, "aku mulai kecewa. Seharusnya Ayah tidak terlalu depresi ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ibu tidak bisa diselamatkan, sehingga ia tidak menciptakanmu."

"Ukh... uhuk, uhuk!"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, kedua sudut bibir tertarik kebawah dan kedua alis bertaut menggemaskan, "Haruskah aku memotong tenggorokanmu agar kau tidak bisa melawanku lagi?"

Minseok memejamkan matanya, paru-parunya terasa sesak dan cengkraman Luhan masih belum mengendur.

Kemudian Luhan tersenyum, "Pasti kau tidak mau, 'kan?" ia melepaskan cengkramannya, dan Minseok segera menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Melihat tingkah _manis_ klon ibunya tersebut, Luhan memekik pelan, menarik Minseok ke pelukannya.

"Karena itu jadi anak baik, ya?" bisiknya dengan manis, menggigit pelan daun telinga Minseok.

Dan yang bisa Minseok lihat hanyalah kegelapan yang tak berujung.

.

'_2 Januari 2014, 14:05 KST._

_Pemakaman putra tunggal Perusahaan Wu nampak elegan meski suasana duka begitu terasa. Berbagai isu merebak, seperti siapakah penerus Perusahaan Wu jika putra satu-satunya mereka lebih dulu pergi? Tuan Wu sendiri enggan memberi komentar terhadap hal ini. Namun, beberapa media massa beranggapan bahwa Sehun Wu yang merupakan saudara Kris Wu sendiri, kelak akan menggenggam perusahaan tersebut, akan tetapi—'_

_Minseok menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi, bahu menyandar pada sofa merah tua dan tangannya mengenggam selembar foto yang menampakkan paras wanita muda yang tengah tersenyum, kedua pipi mengembang, mata yang ikut tersenyum dan dua gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan._

_Wajahnya mengingatkan Minseok pada seseorang, sosok yang selalu Minseok lihat ketika ia bercermin—_

—_dirinya sendiri._

_Sayangnya, wanita cantik itu tak lagi di sini, di dunia. Atau begitulah yang tertulis di internet._

_Orangtua Minseok menghilang tanpa jejak sejak saat itu, saat Minseok melepas seseorang yang berharga baginya—Kris. Seakan memberikan kebebasan terakhir pada Minseok, kesempatan untuk melihat cahaya matahari, bahkan bernapas. _

_Napas Minseok menajam, ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, pemuda itu akan datang. Manusia yang mengatakan kebohongan pahit dengan manisnya, manusia yang membuat tahun-tahun terakhir hidup Kris tidak nyaman dengan pengawasan kamera penyadap..._

_... manusia yang baru-baru ini Minseok benci..._

_Luhan, darah daging wanita itu sendiri, sekaligus psikopat yang begitu mencintai ibunya. _

.

**-END-**

.

**SdqyujfwaysfdY.**

**Satu lagi **_**dark **__**fic**_** lebih dari 4.000 kata **_**featuring **__**creepy**_**!Luhan. Heungg, aku gak tahu kenapa jadi **_**plot twist**_** gini, niatnya emang bikin Kris mati sih, tapi mati sebagai klon, jadi dia klon aslinya. Tapi setelah bertapa (sambil nonton film lololol) aku memutuskan untuk ngebuat **_**plot twist**_** (mumpung ada idenya) ufufufu.**

**Tapi jadinya malah kayak LuMin, 'kan. /**_**sigh**_**/ padahal yang di**_**request**_** KrisMin ugh, maafkan daku Aii**** ;AAAA; **

**Aku minta maaf, kalau ff sejelek ini makan waktu lama banget (_ _) dan soal kloning itu kata guruku emang pernah dicoba di beberapa manusia, tapi kayaknya sekarang udah nggak lagi deh. Resikonya terlalu banyak, katanya, sama hewan aja gak berhasil masa iya dicoba ke manusia-_-**

**Pecinta Domba Dolly,**

**twentae**

**P.S****:**_**Wǒ bù huì shānghài tā**_**= Aku tidak akan menyakitinya**

_**Dàn—**_**= Tapi—**

_**Wǒ bǎozhèng. Xiànzài, huí jiāle**_**= Aku berjanji. Sekarang, pulanglah**

_**Qǐng zuò**_** = (sejenis) **_**Please do**_

**(**_**Credit**__**to**_** mbah gugel **_**translate**_**)**


End file.
